Back to Anubis we go
by fabina1324
Summary: Basically what the title says! This is my version of season 3! Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello My peoplez. Okay that was not cool to say I will never put that again promise. Well I have been thinking for a while and I REALLY HATED season 3 of I am writing it my way! I might not get this updated alot. But I will try the best I can. I have school . The Plan is to update every Saturday! So, fingers crossed I keep to this. Enough of my babbling. I know I am boring. Oh I will also be giving shout outs EVERY CHAPTER! All you have to do is answer a question its at the end. HERE WE GO!Wait! I am looking for someone to help me write this so pm me if you would like to I will HERE WE GO!  
**

Today was the day everyone was waiting for. Of course they loved summer but they love seeing there friends every was returning and there will be drama. The first yellow cab pulled up to Anubis and a perky blonde popped out of it. Along with that cab was another cab that held their luggage. This person was the one and only Amber Millington. "Did this house get more spooky while I was gone?" said Amber to herself. She just shrugged her shoulders and got her luggage. Unheard by Amber her Alien loving boyfriend came up behind her and grabbed two of them. "oh than-ALFIE!" Before Alfie could say hello he was tackled in a hug. Alfie pulled back a little and kissed her hello. They kept kissing until they heard someone behind them say " Eww I am glad we are not like that."They looked to see it was...

**There is a little bit of was the person behind them? What will occur? Do u want me to stop asking questions? Lol okay well I know this ain't a lot but its okay. Oh, also go to Think Fashion's Role play its fun!**

**Here is the question: What song played when Fabina kissed both times?**

**REVIEW!Love y'all! BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all! I am so happy for the reviews I got.I love you all! I also got the most alerts and Favs I have ever gotten! Thanks to you all! The person who got my question right was houseofanubisfan2. Also, I would like to congratulate Violinrocker12.The answer was "Perfect day" by Mark Johns. Well, Congrats to you and there is your shout out! Also check out that role play I told you about in the last chapter. houseofanubisfan2 is one of them who role plays with me it's really cool. Well, here we go enough of me. Here is Chapter 2!  
**

**Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing but the idea of this story:(**

Amber and Alfie turned around to see Patricia and Eddie laughing .Amber and Alfie both walked inside, leaving the two to laugh, bringing the bags with put the luggage in Amber and Nina's room and went to the commons room to sit down. When they got there they were greeted by Trudy hugging them and saying "Dearies, I missed you so much! Alfie I made you some of my special cake!"As soon as she said cake Alfie ran to the kitchen to find it. Amber and Trudy laughed at how much the boy loved his cake. They stopped laughing and heard the door opening. They both looked to see it was Joy and Mara. Amber squealed and hugged the two,after last year Joy was surprised that Amber would hug her. Joy hugged back and so did Mara. "Hey OMA You have _so_ got to tell me about you and Jerome" Amber said as she dragged Mara to the sofa to talk. Joy laughed and thought _That girl will never change. _Trudy had went back into the kitchen to make sure Alfie would not choke by shoving cake in his mouth. Joy went to her room and unloaded her stuff. Meanwhile, downstairs more of the students were arriving and greetings were being exchanged. The last two to arrive were Nina and Fabian. They had decided to meet at the entrance so, that they could walk in together. Everyone hugged them and said that the two better stay together this term. Everyone calmed down and sat down to talk about their summer. Happiness filled the house. Nina smiled when she saw this _Maybe the school year will be normal for once._ What she didn't know was it would be far from normal.

**I am sooooooo sorry I made you wait but better late than never! I am sick right now I have caught a virus that is going around my school.:( Well please review and alert! I love you readers. It's good to know people love my work. Till next time! BYE!xoxo -Fabina1324**

**Question:Who was the first to think Fabian liked Nina?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all!I have been a little down lately. I just got into a fight with my friend. I am a little happy though I got a new Boyfriend! I thought I was never going to find love in my small town. Enough with my life though. I am going to write you guys an amazing chapter! Oh the shout out goes to Violinrocker12 . The answer was Mick. Well here you go Love y'all.  
**

**Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing but this idea.**

After everyone had arrived and talked time passed. No one had noticed the time until Victor can down and said his "famous" speech. Everyone groaned but got up anyway. Later in Nina and Amber's room they were asleep and Nina had a weird dream.

*The Dream*

_"Hello?!" Nina called "Is anyone here?" Nina looked around to see she was in a Library. This was not the Frobisher Library though. "Hello Chosen one" Nina was startled but answered "Who are you? What do you want?" Suddenly a person showed up. It was a girl. She looked about the age of 13. The girls hair was Dirty Blonde and she wore a green dress. "I am sorry for scaring you, Chosen one. I am Jacquie. I am here to tell you our quest is not over." Nina looked at Jacquie with shock. Nina finally asked "What do I have to solve this time?" She put her hands on her hips and thought **T****his is never going to end is it?. **Jacquie looked down at her feet and said "I can not tell you but, here is a clue. 'The Cup and Mask aren't the only treasure's here. Find the eye and all will be clear.'" 'What does that mean?!" Nina yelled but, she was too late Jacquie had disappeared.  
*_Dream ends*

Nina bolted up and looked up at the clock. It was only 3pm and they has school in a couple of hours. She plopped her head down on her bed again and sighed. _Looks like we will have another interesting year at Anubis. _she thought.  
Nina fell back asleep thinking about the clue and Jacquie. It was never going to be normal at Anubis house. Especially with the Chosen one and Osirian there.

**Will she ask Sibuna to help? Or will she keep it to herself? What is going to be happening with Sibuna next? You will find out everything. There you go sorry about the late chapter! I have had a long week and schedule. Well Read and Review! Love y'all and see you next week!  
**

**Question:What did Alfie have to do to get Amber to date him?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Y'all. Well here is my next chapter. I have had tests all week and having friend problems. The person who got the Question right was Violinrocker12 and houseofanubisfan2. Alfie had to get on a magazine cover and get wheels. He also had to shower her with gifts. Good job! Well, here is my next chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own House of Anubis.**

Everyone in House of Anubis was getting had to start school again today. Nina was still thinking about the dream she had last night. _Should I tell Sibuna?_ Nina thought _No, I keep putting them into danger. I won't risk it. _Nina was snapped out of her thoughts by Amber. "Nina we have to hurry. Ugh! Why does school have to be so early?" Nina just shrugged and laughed. They finished getting ready and went downstairs for breakfast. "Good Morning Dearies!" Trudy greeted the two when they entered the room. "Good Morning Trudy!" They sat down at the table in their usual spots. "Good Morning you guys!" Nina said cheerfully. "How are you so cheerful? It's way to early!" Jerome whined. Nina just rolled her eyes and ate her breakfast. They all ate and Trudy said that if they didn't go they would be late for their first day back.

When they got to school everyone was hugging each other and laughing. They suddenly heard the bell ring and ran to their First class. Nina was in her first class with Fabian and Amber. When the teacher walked in they noticed they had not seen her before. "Hello class I am new here. My name is Ms. Harrison and I will be your new teacher." After introduced herself and took the role she started to tell the usual first day stuff. Nina had fallen asleep and was dreaming once again. But this time it wasn't like a normal dream.

*Dream starts*

_Nina was in a little empty shed. "Hello?" Nina whispered. No one answered. She started to walk around and saw that something was moving in a dark corner. Nina got closer to the corner and saw that it was a little kitten. Nina went over to it and pick it up. The kitten was black and really small. "Hello little kitten why are you here all alone?" The kitten just snuggled into her more and meowed. "You will be safe now." She said. Nina hugged the kitten closer and suddenly the little kitten looked at her. It started to glow and an eye of Horus showed up on its back. A voice out of no where said "Nina find me. In the woods will be a shed. You will know it is the one you are looking for when you see it." Nina looked confused. "Nina wake up!" someone said. "Nina!_

_*_Dream Ends_*_

Nina wakes up and see's Fabian with his hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" Fabian said worriedly. "Yeah I need to tell you something after class." Fabian just nodded and grabbed her hand and interlaced it with his. She smiled and they stayed like that the rest of the class. When the bell rang Nina took picked up and dragged Fabian out of the school. "Nina where are we going?" Fabian chuckled. Nina just kept running. They stopped at the Sibuna clearing. Nina let go of Fabians hand and sat on the log. "Nina are you sure you are okay?" Fabian said as he sat down beside her. "We have another mystery to solve." Nina said. Fabians eyes went wide. "How do you know?" he said. Nina told him about both dreams. "wow" was all he said. "If you don't want to do this again. you don't have to. I can-" "Nins you are not doing this by yourself okay? I will be here through all the mysteries. I have been and always will be. I am always by your side. Your my chosen one." Fabian said holding her hands and looking into her eyes. Nina was almost in tears. They weren't sad tears though they were happy ones. " I Love you Nina." Nina was shocked.

(I thought about leaving it here but I am not that mean.)  
Nina Smiled. They had never said those three words to each other. "I Love you too Fabian." Fabian smiled back and they kissed. When they finished kissing Fabian said "Why don't we go look for that shed because I think school is almost over." Fabian chuckled. They had not noticed they had been out there so long. Nina laughed too and replied "Okay" They stood up and intertwined hands and walked through the woods to find the shed. After an hour of walking they came upon a shed. "This is the shed from my dream. Lets look inside." Fabian nodded they walked to the shed and opened the door. The next thing they know they are hit by something and all turns black.

**Why did they black out? What hit them? Did you like the Fabina moment? I loved writing that moment! I am sorry its late my friend had a Birthday party yesterday and I went skating Friday. I am happy to write this story. I love my dedicated readers too! You guy's are Amazing! Well, bye guys hope you like it review please! Love you guys!**

**Question: who was the teacher most of the girls liked? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Y'all , as y'all can see I am updating way late! I am so sorry. I have had lots of work. My inspiration is a little lost too. The shout outs go to the same people as last time! Violinrocker12 and houseofanubisfan2. Come on we need more people for shout outs! Anyways, here is your chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer:I do not own House of Anubis. Only Jacquie.**

Nina and Fabian woke up "where are we?"Nina said as she looked around the room. The room was the shed but they somehow got to the middle of the room. "We are inside of the shed." Fabian replied."But how did we get here?" Suddenly, footsteps were heard on the floor coming towards them. Fabian got up and sat beside Nina. "I am sorry. The person who knocked you out was me. I see you found me,Nina." A Familiar voice said. When the speaker appeared Nina instantly recognized her. "Jacquie!?" Nina asked. Jacquie just laughed and shook her head. "Yes Nina, its me. You may want to update Fabian on all of this. He looks confused." Fabian stood up and asked "How do you know my name?" " I know everything about the chosen one." She replied."I am sorry to cut this short but I need to give you something,Nina" Jacquie went to a dark part of the room and came back with a little kitten. It was the little black kitten from Nina's dream. "This is your guardian. Never let her out of your sight. Also, Tell Sibuna, Nina. You will need them. The next clue is 'The Light will shine on those who meet its wishes'." Next thing they know they are blacked out once again.

**Sorry its short. :( next one will be really long. So,What does the clue mean? Do u Like Jacquie? Love y'all. please goes to my readers for all your **

**Question:What is Fabian's biggest fear?**


End file.
